


Me tienes atrapado en tu mente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “La puerta llega al suelo y nadie me vio entrar. Por lo demás, puedo ocuparme sólo de una de tus paranoias a la vez, y ahora estoy enteramente concentrado en tu loca idea que eres gordo. Cuando voy a convencerte que eres el hombre más atractivo del mundo, voy a preocuparme de no arruinar nuestras carreras.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Me tienes atrapado en tu mente

**Me tienes atrapado en tu mente**

Yuya odiaba ir de compras, y Yuri lo sabía.

Para comenzar, no era un fan de hacer nada en público con su novio, sabiendo que tenían que ser más cuidado de lo normal, para no mostrar qua había algo entre ellos.

Y Yuri eso se lo concedía, aunque fuera seguro que el mayor pudiera tranquilamente mirarlo sin ser atacado por paparazzi que gritaban ‘escandalo’.

Por otro lado, la relación menos que feliz que Takaki tenía con su cuerpo hacía que la tarea fuera aún más complicada. Y esto, Yuri lo entendía mucho menos.

De todas formas, se acercaba el invierno, Yuya había perdido peso a fuerza de comer ensaladas, y toda su ropa invernal ya no le encajaba. Pues Yuri lo había prácticamente forzado afuera de casa esa tarde, dirigido al centro comercial más cercano.

Sabía qué iba a volver a casa con un dolor de cabeza intenso y con Yuya deprimido, pero no se podía evitar.

“¿Por quién estás tomado esos, Yuri?”

Chinen regresó a la realidad con la voz de su novio. Se giró a mirarlo en tiempo para ver el asco en su cara mientras miraba los jeans en mano del menor.

“Estamos aquí para comprar ropa para ti, Yuuyan. Pues podemos decir que no los estoy comprando por Yamada.” dijo, levantando una ceja de manera que esperaba fuera elocuente. No iba a soportarlo, hoy no.

“Tal vez sí. Son más su talla que la mía.” contestó Yuya, cruzando los brazos y mirándose alrededor, incómodo.

“Vale. Pues voy a llevarlos a casa sin dejártelos probar.” amenazó Yuri, y el mayor oyéndolo le cogió la muñeca.

“¡Espera!” siseó. “Vale, voy a probarlos. Cuando verás que no me encajan, ¿tendremos éxito de hacer las cosas como digo yo?”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

“Lo que dices tú es comprar ropa que es demasiado grande por ti. Pues... no, creo que no. Vas a probarlos, van a quedarte bien y vamos a comprarlos. Fin de la historia.” le dijo, cogiendo otro par de pantalones y metiéndolos en mano a su novio. “Prueba esos también.” ordenó, indicando el vestuario con la cabeza.

Takaki entró como si estuviera yendo a la horca, pero no osó contestar otra vez.

Yuri estuvo afuera, oyéndolo bufar y jadear y quejarse de algo, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

“¿Estás probando los jeans o estás cavando un hueco en el suelo para escapar?” preguntó en alta voz después de un poco, seguro que ponerse un par de pantalones no tendría que haberle tomado tanto. Empujó la puerta para echar un vistazo, y vio que Yuya se los había puesto ya. “Bien, mira. Son de tu talla.” le dijo, estudiando con cuidado la figura de su novio.

“No lo sé...” murmuró Yuya, mirándose en el espejo y haciendo muecas. “Son estrechos en las caderas. No me siento muy cómodo.”

“Los jeans ceden.” dijo Yuri, práctico, entrando en el vestuario y haciendo girar a Yuya para tirar la pretina hacia abajo. “Así. No tienes ochenta años.”

Yuya sonrojó y se agitó.

“Afuera. Lo último que necesitamos es que alguien nos vea en un vestuario juntos.” susurró, ansiado.

Yuri puso la mirada en blanco, para nada preocupado.

“La puerta llega al suelo y nadie me vio entrar. Por lo demás, puedo ocuparme sólo de una de tus paranoias a la vez, y ahora estoy enteramente concentrado en tu loca idea que eres gordo. Cuando voy a convencerte que eres el hombre más atractivo del mundo, voy a preocuparme de no arruinar nuestras carreras.” hizo una risita; estaba seguro de haber visto una sonrisa en la cara de su novio, pero se había ido pronto.

“No eres divertido.” se aseguró de decirle, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No ves con claridad, Yuri. Soy tu novio, es bastante obvio que me digas me que ves bien.” le hizo notar.

“¡Por favor!” contestó Yuri, fingiéndose asombrado. “Soy también la persona menos diplomática del mundo. Si pensara que pareces horrible, fíate, lo sabrías.” suspiró, inclinando la cabeza y estudiando otra vez su figura. “A veces me gustaría que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos. O a través de los ojos de alguien más. Me es difícil defenderme de todas las chicas que tratan de ligar contigo donde quiera que vamos, no puedo creer que tengo que luchar para dejarte realizar que eres hermoso.”

Yuya sonrojó, agitando la mano.

“No seas ridículo.” masculló. “No es que haya una cola.”

Yuri sonrió, entretenido.

“No. Sólo camareras en cada restaurante donde vamos. O empleadas en las tiendas. O, déjame pensar, los miles de fangirls allí por ti durante los conciertos.”

“No puedes usar las fangirls.” Yuya apuntó el dedo contra de él como advertencia, algo que lo hizo parecer bastante divertido en la opinión de Yuri.

“Puedo usar todo lo que quiero. Aunque, tengo que decírtelo, mi opinión tendría que ser suficiente, dado que soy el único para quien tendrías que querer ser hermoso.”

Yuya tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojar a ese comento.

“Claro que eres el único que...” empezó a decir, pero la risita en la cara de Yuri le dijo que el menor no estaba serio. “No seas tan duro conmigo, Yu, por favor. Soy ya bastante duro conmigo.” se quejó, y algo en la cara de su novio tendría que haberle dicho que había sido una mala elección de palabras.

“Mh.” comentó Yuri, inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo fijo. “Ahora que me lo dices, creo que _podría_ tener la manera perfecta para mostrarte cuanto me gustas.” dijo, y si sus intenciones no hubieran sido claras en sus palabras, el tono lascivo que había usado no dejó dudas en la mente de Yuya.

Tuvo apenas éxito de abrir la boca para decirle que estaba loco, que Yuri se había arrodillado frente a él.

“¡Joder, Yuri!” siseó, la vista de él así valiendo ya por él. “No seas tonto, levántate. Estamos mucho en público y es mucho probable que van a pillarnos y… dios, ni se trata de perder el trabajo. Probablemente acabaríamos en prisión.” dijo, haciendo muecas.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó, deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones.

“No seas tan dramático. Estoy seguro que sea sólo una multa.” hizo una risita, bajando el cierre. “De verdad, no es mi culpa. No paraste de hablar de cuanto no te sientes atractivo, y...” se encogió de hombros. “No me arrodillaría en un vestuario por un hombre que no sea atractivo, al menos tendría que saber eso de mí.” le bajó la ropa interior, asomándose hacia de él, rozando la polla del mayor con la cara, sintiéndola endurecerse bajo su piel.

“Yuri...” Yuya trató otra vez, tragando y retrocediendo hasta que su espalda fue contra la pared. Respiró hondo, tratando de hacer menos ruido posible. Toda la situación estaba increíblemente complicada, y estaba tan confundido que no podía encontrar una manera de parar su novio.

Y pronto, lo sabía, no iba a quererlo.

Yuri envolvió la punta con los labios, tomando todo entre los labios en cuanto pudo. Yuya esperaba que fuera inteligente y al menos dejara que acabara tan pronto como podía.

El mayor echó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, concentrándose sólo en la sensación.

La boca de Yuri lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, pero no era una novedad; lo hacía siempre.

Algo del peligro, de todas formas, del escalofrío, la manera como arriesgaban de ser atrapados en algún momento, estaba trabajando magia en él, y estaba seguro que no iba a durar mucho.

Se concedió de abrir los ojos y miró a Yuri, encontrándolo mirándolo de vuelta. Estaba tan malditamente excitante allí, arrodillado frente a él, la boca estirada alrededor de su polla, que Yuya tuvo seriamente que luchar para evitar de cogerle la cabeza y follarle la cara. Le habría gustado decírselo – sabiendo que habría puesto Yuri cachondo – pero no quería arriesgar hacer más ruido que necesario.

Tratando de tener eso en cuenta, llevó una mano contra la boca y la mordió fuerte cuando Yuri relajó los músculos de la garganta para tomarlo más hondo, la lengua que lamía en un movimiento circular alrededor de él mientras seguía bajándose tanto como podía antes de tener que alejarse para tomar aliento.

Lo hizo unas veces más, y luego se conformó con tener la boca alrededor de la punta, chupándola fuerte y ahuecando las mejillas.

Era una dulce, dulce tortura, y Yuya se sentía dividido entre la necesidad de correrse y el deseo de hacerlo durar tanto como podía; el poco sentido común que le quedaba, de todas formas, le hizo decidir de acarar con eso.

“Yu...” murmuró, tan bajo como humanamente posible. “Yu, cariño, estoy cerca.” lo advirtió, y finalmente se concedió de llevar una mano entre su pelo y dar unos empujones dentro de su boca. La manera como Yuri gimió alrededor de su polla cuando lo hizo fue lo que al final lo llevó al límite; le mantuvo la cabeza quieta – no que tuviera que hacerlo, Yuri no estaba yendo a ninguna parte – y trató de evitar de emitir sonidos mientras se corría dentro de la boca del menor, dejándose escapar un gemido cuando lo sintió tragar a su alrededor.

Yuya se apoyó más contra la pared, instable en las piernas, y abrió los ojos para ver a Yuri alejarse de él, una sonrisita satisfecha en la cara.

Levantó de vuelta los pantalones de Yuya y luego hizo una mueca, pero todavía parecía entretenido.

“Bien, eso es todo. Ahora creo que estamos obligados a comprarlos.” dijo a su novio, aceptando su ayuda para volver en pie.

“Qué quieres de...” empezó a decir Yuya, jadeando un poco, y luego vio. “¡Oh, Yuri!” se quejó. “¿Cómo demonios los manchaste?”

Yuri se salió los ojos.

“¿Yo? Perdona, Yuu, pero eso no es mío.” sonrió, travieso. “¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuando estás embutiendo tu gran polla gorda dentro de mi boca?” añadió en un susurro obsceno, y Yuya se sintió de vuelta afectado.

“No...” siseó, pero luego suspiró. “Vale. Vamos a comprar los jodidos pantalones. Y luego vamos a volver a casa. Vamos a ver cuánto puedo hacerte perder la concentración.” amenazó.

Yuri se puso de puntillas y le besó los labios, la sonrisa todavía en la cara.

“Te quiero, Yuya.” le dijo, improvisamente serio. “Y ni se te ocurra de quejarte. Es toda tu culpa porque no ves lo que por mí es obvio.”

“¿Y qué sería?” preguntó Yuya, levantando una ceja.

“Que eres hermoso, tonto.” le dijo Yuri, dándole otro rápido beso en los labios y luego colándose afuera del vestuario, dejando a Yuya solo para vestirse.

Takaki se quedó quieto unos momentos, sorprendido.

Tal vez tendría que haber trabajado en sus complejos.

O, visto donde llevaban sus inseguridades, tal vez no.


End file.
